yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyber Dragon OTK
A Cyber Dragon OTK Deck focuses on swarming on the field with powerful Cyber Style monsters such as Cyber Eltanin and Fusion Monsters to generally achieve an OTK. * This deck utilizes many monsters that can treat themselves as Cyber Dragon, such as Cyber Dragon Zwei and Proto-Cyber Dragon. Use can use Inferno Reckless Summon on Proto-Cyber Dragon when summon for Graveyard with Monster Reborn or Call of the Haunted to get more Cyber Dragons on the field. * "The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion's" effect can be used to Special Summon "Cyber Twin Dragon" and "Cyber End Dragon" then you can activate Limiter Removal to have powerful a monster. * Activate "Future Fusion" target Chimeratech Overdragon to send all Light-Machines to Graveyard then activate "Swords of Revealing Light" or "Ceasefire" before summoning Cyber Eltanin to ensure that all of your opponent's monsters are sent to the Graveyard with this card's effect. Also, by activating "Ceasefire" during your opponent's End Phase then, you can activate "Cold Wave" during your turn and prevent your opponent's Spell or Trap Cards that may stop a possible OTK. * To Fusion Summon the Cyber Style Fusion Monsters by using Future Fusion, Polymerization, Power Bond, and Overload Fusion. Example: * you can use Future Fusion target Cyber End Dragon or Chimeratech Overdragon to sent all Cyber Dragons and light machines from the Deck to Graveyard the special summon Cyber Eltanin clear the field then active Return from the Different Dimension to attack directly with Cyber Dragons or Fusion Summon the Cyber End Dragon or Cyber Twin Dragon with Power Bond to massive Battle Damage to your opponent. * Another OTK requires "Chimeratech Overdragon", "Future Fusion" and "Overload Fusion" which often resulting in a "Chimeratech Overdragon" with extremely high ATK points. "Future Fusion" is used to select "Chimeratech Overdragon" and sending a lot of Machine-Type monsters from the Deck to the Graveyard. "Overload Fusion" is then used to remove from play all Machine-Type monsters from the Graveyard to Summon "Chimeratech Overdragon" and attack for game. * Activate "DNA Surgery" and declare Machine then, activate "Super Polymerization" since it allows you to use your opponent's monsters for "Chimeratech Overdragon" and "DNA Surgery" allows you to use opponent's monsters for "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon, to clear your opponent's field for an easy OTK. Recommended cards Monsters * Cyber Dragon * Armored Cybern (Destroy monsters and protection) * Cyber Dragon Zwei * Proto-Cyber Dragon * Cyber Valley (Draw power and Stall) * Cyber Phoenix (Protection for Machine and draw power) * Jinzo (protection from traps) * Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive (Draw power) * Cyber Eltanin (clear the field for direct attack or attacks) Optional: * Jinzo - Returner (quick access to Jinzo) * The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion (help to summon Cyber Twin Dragon and Cyber End Dragon) * Cyber Barrier Dragon (Stall your opponent's attacks) * Cyber Laser Dragon (destroy powerful monsters) Spells * Future Fusion (to set up Graveyard for OTKs) * Overload Fusion * Power Bond * Limiter Removal * Gold Sarcophagus (To help get OTK cards out of your deck and into hand) * Burial from a Different Dimension * Polymerization (so you won't get Effect damage because of Power Bond for Fusion Summoning) * Inferno Reckless Summon (Swarm your side of the field) * Cold Wave optional: * Photon Generator Unit (summon Cyber Laser Dragon) * Light of Redemption (to return your removed play cards to your hand) * Super Polymerization (use your opponent's monsters) * Double Summon * Giant Trunade (To protect against Trap cards when going for an OTK) Traps * Threatening Roar (to Stall and protect your Life Points) * Return from the Different Dimension * Solemn Warning * Ceasefire optional: * DNA Surgery * Call of the Haunted * Magic Cylinder * Attack Reflector Unit (To special summon Cyber Barrier Dragon) Extra Deck * Cyber End Dragon * Cyber Twin Dragon * Chimeratech Overdragon * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon Category:Deck Type